A New Face in Narnia
by CosmicalKeviee
Summary: Peter knew there was something special about Lily Johnson, the American transfer student, from the moment he met her. When her mysterious locket transports them both to Narnia, some mysteries will be solved and more will be raised.
1. The New Girl

**Title:** A New Face in Narnia  
**Author: **CosmicalKeviee (CosmicalMadison and Keviee)  
**Summary: **Peter knew there was something special about Lily Johnson, the American transfer student, from the moment he met her. When her mysterious locket transports them both to Narnia, some mysteries will be solved and more will be raised.  
**Setting:** Post _Prince Caspian _movieverse, AU  
**Rating_:_** K  
**Genre:** Adventure/general  
**Pairing:** Eventual Peter/OC

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

It had been close to a month since they had helped Prince Caspian reclaim his throne and subsequently returned to Earth, but Peter Pevensie still couldn't let Narnia go. He felt like he had lived so much of his life there that he was now out of sync with the "real world." All he wanted was to go back, though he knew he could not. Aslan had said so.

Peter added a few more lines to the picture of the great lion he was drawing in a notebook while completely ignoring his geography lesson. The sketch was amazingly detailed, but it didn't begin to approach the glory of the real thing. Peter sighed deeply. If he could only see him again…

There was a sudden knock at the door that caused himself, the rest of his class, and their teacher, who had been droaning on about South African mountain ranges up until a moment ago, to look up curiously.

"Excuse me one moment, class," said the teacher, putting down the pointer he had been using to refer to the map hung on the board and going to open the door.

Standing there were the principal and another girl Peter had never seen before. She looked about his age and had a short bob of brown hair and green eyes. He couldn't help thinking that she was pretty, and for a moment his thoughts of Narnia were forgotten.

The two adults spoke quietly for a few moments before the principal left and the teacher came back into the room, the girl trailing behind him. "Class, today we have a new student," the teacher said. "Say hello to Lily Johnson, who has just moved here from America."

"America!" the class exclaimed.

"What's it like?" a boy in the back asked.

"Is it true that girls can wear pants there if they want?" a girl sitting next to Peter asked.

Lily looked around nervously. When she saw Peter, she stopped. The two stared at each other for a long moment before the teacher interrupted them.

"Lily, you can sit in that empty seat behind Peter," he explained, gesturing to the boy. "We were in the middle of our geography lesson."

"Oh!" was all Lily said as she made her way to her desk. She sat down and began staring at the back of Peter's head.

Peter was frozen, now hearing the teacher even less than before as he returned to the lesson. The boy's heart beat furiously. In that moment he had locked eyes with Lily, something had passed between then - a kind of connection, like an electric shock. There was something about her…

Asked two years ago if he believed in such a thing, Peter would have scoffed at the very idea. But going to Narnia and seeing and experiencing all that he had there, he now knew that fantastical things really did happen in the real world. He had learned to trust his judgement.

And he trusted that Lily had felt the strange thing as well. The way she had looked at him in that moment, and the way her eyes were now boring a hole in the back of his skull left no doubt. She had felt it too, and like him wondered what it meant.

Peter was determined to find out. Slowly and carefully, so as not to attract the teacher's attention, he pulled a small piece of paper from his notebook and printed on it, "Meet me after class." He casually stretched his arm out behind him and dropped the note on Lily's desk, then held his breath as he waited for her reply.

A few heartbeats later, he heard Lily shift in her chair, and she whispered in his ear, "All right; I'll be there."

A shiver ran through him at the sound of her voice. There was definitely something about that girl…


	2. The Date

**Chapter Two: The Date**

Peter waited for Lily outside while she quickly talked to Mr. Monroe. When she came out, Peter grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She turned, glaring, only to stop the look when she saw that it was Peter who had stopped her.

"Hi," she whispered shyly.

"Do you…" Peter started. He took a deep breath before trying again. The look on his face told Lily how nervous he was.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked, looking down.

"Sure," she answered. "What time?"

"Seven," he responded.

"Where should we meet?" Lily asked.

"How about at your place?" Peter said. "If that's okay."

"Sure," she answered, then went on to tell him where she lived.

"Sounds great," Peter said when she was finished, feeling much more at ease now. "I'll see you at seven, then."

"Bye, Peter," Lily said before running off to catch her ride home.

The boy watched her go, then turned to go meet Edmund so they could board the train together. He felt almost as if he were floating, and he knew there was a goofy grin on his face, but he didn't care.

"What's _your_ problem?" Edmund demanded when his brother met him outside. "You look like-" He stopped, and a sly grin spread across his face. "You've got a _girlfriend_, haven't you?"

"Shut up, Ed," Peter said, though his voice held none of the usual vehemence it did when they argued.

"Peter's got a girlfriend, Peter's got a girlfriend!" Edmund jeered, and didn't stop until they met up with the girls, who prompty joined in. Susan pestered her oldest brother with an unending stream of questions, and Lucy just thought the whole idea was disgusting.

Peter ignored them all. The only thing on his mind was seven o'clock that night, when he would get to see Lily again.

* * *

"Susan, I'm leaving," Peter shouted up the stairs before heading for the front door.

"Peter!" Lucy screamed, running at him at full speed. "Please stay. Don't go meet What's-her-face."

"Lu, I'll be back. I promise," he said, touching her shoulder gently.

"Promise?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Promise." He smiled at her.

Peter got into the car he shared with Susan and headed for Lily's house. An hour later, he knocked on her front door. When the door opened, he began to say hi, but stopped himself in time when he found not Lily, but a big, beefy, scary-looking man standing before him.

"Um...is Lily here?" Peter asked, more than a little intimidated.

"Maybe," the man answered gruffly. "What's it to ya?"

"I-I'm here to pick her up for our date," the boy answered uncertainly.

"Peter!" cried Lily's jubilant voice. He looked around the man blocking the doorway and saw her coming down the stairs. She was dressed in a fancy brown shirt and long white skirt, and she looked beautiful.

Peter couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she came to stand beside him, but he snapped back to attention when the man said, "I don't like him, Lil. How do you know he's trustworthy when you only met him today?"

"Oh, daddy," Lily sighed. "Will you please just let us go?"

"Hmph," her father said, turning on Peter again. "Listen here, boy, and listen well. You had better have my little girl back here by ten o'clock sharp, not a minute later. And don't you dare lay a hand on her, or I'll have your head!"

"Y-yes, sir," Peter stammered, blushing.

"Goodbye, daddy," Lily said a bit pointedly as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. Have fun."

"I will." She turned with Peter and allowed him to lead her to the car.

Peter let out a sigh of relief when they were finally out of her father's view. "You know, I don't think your dad likes me very much."

"No," Lily agreed, "but don't take it personally. He doesn't really like anyone. He's very protective of me."

"Got it. So, where would you like to go?"

"I dunno," she answered. "Anywhere's fine."

They spent a while driving around before Peter spotted a small restaurant on a corner and asked Lily if she wanted to go there, to which she answered that it looked fine to her. So they went inside and ordered their food – salad and a cup of tea for her, and a sandwich and soda for him – then sat waiting awkwardly, neither quite knowing what to say to start a conversation.

"You look nice," Peter said after some time, desperate to end the silence.

"Thank you."

"I like your locket," he continued, gazing at the golden chain around her neck. "If I can ask, what's in it?"

"Oh, nothing – at least, I think it's nothing," she answered. "You see, I bought it at a garage sale just before we moved here, and I haven't been able to open it."

"Really? Here, let me try." He reached for it.

"All right," Lily said, taking it off and handing it to him.

Peter gave the little door a powerful tug, and it opened right up. Suddenly, the room was full of blinding golden light. Lily and Peter could feel themselves being lifted from their seats, and then a monstrous wind seemed to be pulling them in all directions.

The boy thought he knew what was happening, but he hardly dared let himself believe it.


	3. Return to Narnia

**AN:** A big thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and adding this story to their favorites and alerts. It means a lot to us. And without futher ado, pleace enjoy chapter three.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Return to Narnia**

Peter opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ruined temple that held the cracked stone table inside.

Immediately thinking of Lily, he turned and found her sitting on the ground, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Lily?"

"W-w-what?" she stammered.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. What just happeed?"

"We were transported to another place and another time. I'd better explain. First, welcome to Narnia. I am High King here. Second, it has been about a month, one hundred and eight years in Narnia, since I have been here. And third, sit down, and I will explain what I can," Peter said to Lily as she sat.

An hour later, Peter finished explaining what had happened to Lily.

"How mindboggling!" she exclaimed. "You could kep going here, then go back and become young, and come back here again."

Peter had explained the time differenece to Lily and she had grasped it instantly.

"The first thing we should do," said Peter, "is go and look for Aslan, see if he's around. We also need to find out what's going on in Narnia nowadays. A lot can change in one hundred and eight years."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Right; let's go."

Peter took her hand, helped her up, and then the two set off.

It didn't take long to run into a native of Narnia. Peter and Lily ran smack into the back of her. The native was a faun.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Peter immediately apologized.

"Quite all right, dear," said the faun, looking from the boy to the girl. "You look familiar, and you don't."

"My name is Peter Pevensie, and this is my friend Lily Johnson," Peter explained.

"Wait, are you Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia?" the faun asked, wide-eyed. "Oh, sir, it is such an honor to meet you. And your friend as well," she exclaimed. "But where are your brother and sisters?" she asked suddenly in a more somber tone. "Usually the four of you are here together."

"I think they are back home. They might be here, but I'm not sure," Peter answered as he began walking again. "By the way, has Aslan been here recently?"

"Yes. He is over at the Caspian Castle," said the faun.

Lily followed Peter toward the castle, bombarding him with questions about what Narnia was like. "Who is Caspian?" was the first thing she asked.

"There are many Caspians. The Caspian I know helped us take back Narnia from fellow humans who wanted the Narnians destroyed last time I was here," he explained to her as he ducked under a branch.

"This is all so amazing," Lily said as she followed him. "I can hardly believe that it's real. You and your borther and sisters really just stepped through a wardrobe and ended up here?"

"Yes," Peter answered. "It was actually Lucy's discovery. It took some convincing to get the rest of us to follow her, especially Susan and I."

"How did it work?" Lily wanted to know next. "The wardrobe being a portal to another world, I mean."

Peter shrugged. "I honestly don't know. After we got here, we were all too busy to go on wondering about it."

"That's understandable," Lily conceded.

The two of them walked on silently for a while. Lily looked in wonder at everything they passed form the beautiful scenery to the many different Narnians. The creatures greeted Peter by name and bowed to him, then did the same to Lily when they were introduced.

Soon, the tall spires of a magnificent castle rose in the distance.

"Is that…?" Lily breathed in awe.

"Caspian Castle," Peter confirmed with a grin. He grabbed her hand, and the two ran toward it.

Once they reached the castle, they went up to a guard and immediately asked where they could find Aslan.

"He is in the high tower," the guard told them as he raised the gate to let them in.

"Thank you," Peter said.

"Oh, by the way, your brother and sisters are here. They are already with Aslan," the guard added. "Take care, King Peter. Take care, Lily."

"Bye." Lily smiled as she followed Peter into the courtyard of the castle.

Five minutes later, the two of them reached the stairs to the high tower. It took another five minutes for them to reach the room at the top.

"I wonder what will happen once your family and Aslan see me here?" Lily asked.

Peter suddenly remembered something he had forgotten to tell Lily earlier. "By the way," he said, trying to sound casual, "Aslan is a lion and the ultimate King."

"_What?_" Lily cried.


	4. Meeting Aslan

**Chapter Four: Meeting Aslan**

"Who's out there?" someone yelled through the door.

Peter know the voice immediately. "Susan, it's me, Peter," he yelled back. "I have Lily with me."

The door flew open, and the three younger Pevensie children ran out.

"Wow, she's pretty!" exclaimed Lucy. "Peter, why are we in Narnia?" she added after a moment.

"I was wondering the same thing, Lu," Peter answered while hugging her.

"Kings and queens," came a voice from inside the room. It was not soft or loud, but it was full of power. It was Aslan.

A grin spread across Peter's face as he moved toward the door, Lily staying close behind him. He reached back to touch her arm comfortingly, saying, "Don't worry. He's really quite friendly."

"If you say so," the girl answered nervously.

The five of them entered the room, and Peter saw the Lion standing in one corner. The ultimate King was a glorious sight; he seemed to glow, suffusing the room in his own splendid light.

Peter knelt before him and saw Lily do the same from the corner of his eye.

"Welcome, High King Peter," Aslan said.

Peter raised his head to look at the Lion. "Thank you," he said, "but Aslan, why are we here? You said-"

"All in good time," Aslan answered with a laugh. He turned to Lily. "You are not familiar to me, daughter of Eve."

The girl glanced fearfully at Peter, and he nodded for her to continue.

"M-my name is Li-lily Johnson," she said, a tremor in her voice.

"There is no need for you to fear me, Lily," Aslan told her and laughed again, warmly. "Welcome to the land of Narnia."

"Thank you, sir," she answered, her voice more even now. "Narnia is a beautiful and amazing place."

"Thank you, Lily." Aslan nodded. "I say the six of us take a walk. I am in need of some fresh air."

Peter, Lucy, Lily, Edmund, Susan, and Aslan walked out of the tower and down the stairs to the courtyard. Soon they stood in the middle of it. Aslan turned and faced the five children.

"Now for the reason you are in Narnia," he said to them.

Peter felt a thrill of excitement run through him. It was just like old times. He and his brother and sisters - and now Lily - were here in Narnia, ready to embark on another great adventure. He had thought, after what Aslan had said to he and Susan on their last visit here, that he would never see this place again, but was now overjoyed to find out that he had been wrong.

"Kings and queens, it has been over one hundred years since the last time you set foot in Narnia," Aslan began, "and many things have changed. I must warn you-"

One of the doors of the courtyard suddenly banged open, interrupting him, and the group turned to see the lady faun Peter and Lily had spoken to earlier running toward them.

When she drew close, the Lion called in concern, "What is it, Laerica?"

The faun skidded to a half, shaking all over, and managed to gasp, "Aslan - it's happened again!"


End file.
